This Time, Forever?
by BOOMx3
Summary: Reunited and I hate it? How can we? Aren't we together forever? Things just don't feel the same for Mikan and Natsume. Will Mikan give him his second promised chance?
1. Chapter 1:Reunitied

**This Time Forever?**

**Disclaimer;**I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Note;**Yeah, I know. I didn't finish my other story "Someone Like You". But I wanted to make this story. I still will be countinuing the other one, but this is just another one. May be OOC but sorry.

_Chapter One:We Meet Again._

_"Natsume-kun, uh..." Mikan, a brunnete ten year old with pigtails tells her raven haired crimson eyed, boyfriend._

_"What is it Mikan?" Natsume the raven haired crimson eyes boyfriend._

_"Im transfering schools." Mikan told her boyfriend. Her boyfriend's heart cracked, it was the first time she saw someones heart crack in person._

_"Will you still love me if we meet again?" Mikan asked._

_"Forever and always. I will always love you, I promise." Natsume replied. Natsume gave her a necklace with a fire symbol._

_"Keep this, and i'll keep the Tangerine and Cherry blossom one, then we'll know that we were meant to be. I love you Mikan-chan." Natsume told her and hugged her._

**F O U R Y E A R S L A T E R**

"Mikan! Hiyaka (hurry), get dressed!" Mikan's mother called. It was her first day of high school at Zuki Academy. Mikan moved back to Tokyo. She rubbed her necklace with the fire symbol but couldn't remember where she got it.

"Hai,mother!" Mikan replied. She put on her new uniform and added leg warmers, arm sleeves, and some new sneakers.

"Im off!" Mikan ran down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She caught the bus and looked out the window.

_"Fire(referring to Natsume), im back in Tokyo, when will I see you again?"_ Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan walked to the front gates, as they opened it for her, she ran into a blond guy? Or was it a girl? The person had a purple fluffy shirt, with blue jeans. Mikan had never seen someone so colorful?

"Hello Darling, are you that new transfer student?" the person asked. Mikan kept staring at the person trying to figure out his gender she snapped out of it and looked at the person.

"Ugh.. YEAH. Um, my homeroom is under Narumi? Can you tell me where I can find that room?" Mikan asked the stranger.

"Ahh child, im Narumi-sensei!" Narumi answered. Mikan eyes widened. This person was a man. A girly man to say.

"So, let's go to class then?" Mikan replied. They walked to class and Mikan waitined for her introduction.

"Class, we have a new student." Narumi said, he told Mikan to enter and she did.

"Hi, im Mikan Sakura. Im-" before Mikan could finish her sentence, she saw Natsume. She saw the tangerine and cherry blossom necklace. Natsume looked up to take a glance at the fire symbol necklace.

"You!" Natsume yelled. He pounded himself onto the table and his girlfriend, Sumire gave the girl a death glare.

"Natsume-kun, long time no see." Mikan said as she smiled. Narumi and everyone else besides Sumire were watching what was going on.

"The fire symbol. You kept it for all these years?" Natsume told her. Mikan smiled and walked slowly towards him.

"Whats your excuse for keeping the tangerine cherry blossom necklace?" Mikan replied.

"SHUT UP! NEW GIRL!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS IN BARGING IN HERE AND MESSING WITH MY BOYFRIEND! KNOW YOUR PLACE, BAKA!" Sumire shouted as she stood up in anger. Mikan paused and looked at her.

"Excuse me, you don't even know me, you have no rights in telling me what to do. He may be your boyfriend, but I knew him before you. So you should know your place, idiot." Mikan barked back. Sumire was about to open her mouth but then..

"Baka, shut up." Natsume told Sumire. Sumire sat back down scared. Natsume walked towards Mikan and hugged her tightly not letting her out of his grasp.

"It's been four years, I missed you so much." Natsume told her.

"You act like I dont feel the same. No-one could replace you, I waited for you. But I guess it's not like that with you." Mikan pulled away from him.

"Mikan.." Natsume said. The whole class even Narumi covered their mouths.Natsume never called a girl by her real name unless she was REALLY special. He never even called his own girlfriend by her name. He just said "hey, fangirl.".

"Natsume, you obviously already have that little fangirl.Don't let me interfere with that." Mikan told him.

"Mikan, shut up. You still have that necklace, which means you wanted to see me. I made that promise. I plan on keeping it." Natsume told her. Mikan froze and remembered about what happened.

_Flashback_

_"Will you still love me if we meet again?" Mikan asked._

_"Forever and always. I will always love you, I promise." Natsume replied. Natsume gave her a necklace with a fire symbol._

_"Keep this, and i'll keep the Tangerine and Cherry blossom one, then we'll know that we were meant to be. I love you Mikan-chan." Natsume told her and hugged her._

_End of Flashback_

"Mikan, the promise is still alive." Natsume said nicely

"The promise" Mikan said quietly.

There was an akward silence between them. They stared at each other like they were talking in a whole different world that one those two could be in. They re-lived the past in their minds. Remembering their goodbyes. Mikan began to get teary.

"Natsume, face it. Do you really expect us to start all over?" Mikan told him. Natsume grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"Yes, what other thing can I say?" Natsume replied. Mikan looked at their hands and looked back up at Natsume.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." Mikan told him. Natsume held on to her hand tighter. He let a tear drop of his face.

"If you love me as much as you said back then, you'll take the risk of doing that because you know you wouldn't try. I would take this risk for you anyday." Natsume told her.

"After class, we'll meet up." Mikan said. She sat at her seat and that was the end of their talking. Sumire stood up and pounded the table.

"Mikan, you better watch your back. Revenge is stupid. Just hope it doesn't hit you." Sumire told Mikan.

"Shut up, watch what your saying. Natsume is about to hurt you." Mikan told her still looking at her manga as well as Natsume. Natsume made a fire ball and put it in front of Sumire's face. Sumire quickly sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Gakuen Alice, no matter how much I did. I can't draw xD

**Note;** Second chapter of "This Time, Forever" Thank you reviewers. I wouldn't have the guts or endurance to keep writing if it weren't for your requests to keep going. You made me no more lazy. Haha, thanks so much! OOC-ness! I like it though, it makes it like so out of the world. Hehe.

_Chapter Two;Just Need One More Shot!_

"Class is over, dismissed." Narumi told his class. Afterschool, Natsume and Mikan must meet up. Mikan's request, Natsume's command, Sumire's nightmare. Mikan walked out the door and paused to wait for Sumire to leave.

"Mikan Sakura, you better watch your back." Sumire warned Mikan. Mikan threw dust with the tip-toe of her shoe. She then kicked it onto Sumire.

"I don't need to. Your boyfriend is doing it for me." Mikan teased. Sumire looked around, raised her fists and threw it at Mikan until someone grabbed it. Sumire stood in shock.

"She's right, Im watching her back for her. Move it, fangirl." Natsume told his own girlfriend. Mikan smirked and rested herself onto the wall. Sumire broke out of Natsume's grasp.

"Natsume! That's it, I don't care who you are!" Sumire shouted. She shook her head and wondered if this is really her talking.

"It's me or her!" Sumire said. When she heard herself say this, she quickly covered her mouth. She didn't want to lose Natsume, she knew his answer.

"Her." Natsume replied. Mikan smirked and looked at Sumire. She sighed.

"Whatever." Mikan said and walked away.

"NATSUME! She treats you like dirt, how can you?" Sumire yelled. Natsume wiped a tear off his face making sure no-one would see that Mikan's heart reached out and was pulling him in.

"That's not the Mikan I know... I plan on getting the real Mikan, and if you're trying to get in my way, stop trying." Natsume told Sumire. It was Natsume's way of breaking up with her. Natsume left to find Mikan.

"Mikan, you're back in Tokyo? You and mom came back." some stranger said as that person stopped in front of Mikan. Mikan was trying to make who this person was but his hair was in the way. The stranger lifted up his/her head revealing himself.

"Onii-chan? Tsubasa!!" Mikan yelled as she ran into her brother's arms crying. Natsume came up and stared at Mikan hugging this Tsubasa. You see, he doesen't know that they are siblings. Natsume flared up and his heart cracked. Natsume fell to the floor. Mikan heard a thump and turned around.

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan cried. She ran to him and put his head on her lap.

"I-I- loved you, baka.." Natsume told her. Mikan's eyes went into shock and she cried. Her tears fell to his face fore she figured out that he got the wrong impression.

"Natsume, you baka! Tsubasa is my brother!" Mikan yelled. Natsume quickly got up. Mikan did a fright stand. (An anime stand where they stand on one foot, their bodies go back and they have those blue lines on their foreheads)

"Weren't you just on the ground fainting?!"Mikan yelled. Natsume held his head.

"Someone threw a rock at me. You expect me to keep standing, strawberry?" Natsume teased. Mikan stood in confusion. Strawberry? She just didn't get it. She looked at herself and saw that her dress was bundled up. He had seen her strawberry pattern.

"Thank you, Youichi!" Narumi was behind a tree with Youichi, a little three year old. Youichi held his hand out.

"Five rabbits, Narumi-CHAN." Youichi told Narumi. Narumi sighed. Then, two strangers came up to Natsume and Mikan.

"Natsume, who's she?" One of the strangers asked. Then the other stranger spoke.

"Hi, im Ruca. Aren't you Mikan-chan?" Ruca, a blonde boy asked. Mikan smiled.

"You're Ruca-pyon, right?" Mikan asked smiling. Natsume smiled for a moment, the old smiley Mikan came back to herself. Her perky self.

"Hai, im Ruca. Nice to meet you." Ruca blushed. Mikan smiled at him. Hotaru stared at Mikan.

"Who is that baka, Tsubasa. Natsume is too busy staring at her." Hotaru said. Mikan stared at her.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are!?" Mikan yelled. Hotaru just stood there, emotionless.

"I'm Hotaru Imai." Hotaru replied.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan replied back. Hotaru stared at her as well as Mikan. Tsubasa and Natsume stepped away.

"Why are you guys stepping back?" Ruca asked. Natsume pulled Ruca back.

"When Mikan's mad, she goes crazy. Hotaru always irritates people, do the math" Natsume whispered. Hotaru then moved closer to Mikan.

"Hn, Baka." Hotaru barked. Mikan clutched her fists.

"Watch what you're saying, don't judge me because I look sweet. I have my dark side that you shouldn't encounter, yet." Mikan replied. Hotaru just smirked.

"And I care, why?" Hotaru replied. Mikan put a foot over her other foot.

"Hn, you'll see." Mikan said with anger. She kept walking, overlapping each foot at every step.

"That Hotaru Imai, she better watch her back." Mikan said to herself.

"That dummy thinks she can come here and act like shes the best." Hotaru said aloud. Ruca and Natsume came up and said at the same time.

"She is..." Ruca and Natsume said at once. Natsume looked at Ruca and Ruca glared at Natsume. Tsubasa stood there.

"You guys could like her, but mess with her.. and you'll deal with me!" Tsubasa shouted as he did an evil MUAHAHAHAH.

To Be Countinued...

How'd you like it? If you have any requests on what I should add, please feel free to ask. I'll consider it, and most likely add it in. Thanks for those who countinue to review/read/fave my stories, you guys are the bomb. )


	3. Chapter 3:My Uneasy Heart

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Gakuen Alice. I shoo wish I did.

**Note;**Here's the third chapter to "This Time, Forever?" Im running out of ideas, so HELP! This will be a very long chapter, I don't want to make so many SHORT chapters, so here. Enjoy.

**Special Thanks: Kirarin Revolution This is an anime series. I used some of the scenes and add in here. Kirarin Rev. Episodes 22-25; I used some scenes from those.**

_Chapter Three: My Uneasy Heart._

_"Why is it that she's so hard headed. I try everything to be with her, I change myself, just for that brat, and she doesn't even. Damn.. What's her feelings.What does she think inside her head."_ Natsume thought to himself. Natsume walked to class and took his seat. Sumire sat besides him. Then Mikan came in and sat next to Ruca.

"You're in my seat." Hotaru told Mikan. Mikan stood up and sat back down.

"I don't see you're name on it, Imai." Mikan replied.

"And plus, the teacher told me to sit there." Mikan barked, and then Hotaru looked at the teacher, and he simply nodded. Hotaru became furious and took a seat somewhere else.

"Class, it's time for the Winter Ball. This is tradition, because at the every end, you have the last dance, and the names called will pick someone to give their hearts to, and if the person that was called agrees, their hearts are given away.." Narumi told his class.

"Tangerine (Mikan means Tangerine in Japanese.)" Natsume called Mikan. Mikan turned around.

"No Natsume. Im sorry but I want to try something new." Mikan told him. Ruca heard Mikan and took the opportunity to speak.

"Uh, Mikan-chan, meet me outside after class, please?" Ruca asked Mikan. Mikan nodded and Natsume was eavesdropping.

_"What would Ruca want? Oh.. noo way."_ Natsume thought to himself.

"Oh AND, any second we will shout "action." and whoever you choose will go backstage and put on a wedding costume and marriage roleplay. Whoever did the best will receive the prize of choosing the last dance partner first." Narumi told the class.

(A/N Before I continue, don't worry. Im just putting Ruca in the picture to make things more drama-full. Don't stop reading because you think that Mikan and Natsume are history, keep going, it gets interesting.)

"Alright class, dismissed." Narumi told his class. Natsume went out first hiding behind a wall as Sumire did. Mikan grabbed her stuff. As Ruca walked out waiting by the door. Mikan followed.

"Uhm... Mikan, would you like to go to the Winter Ball with me?" Ruca asked Mikan blushing. Natsume exploded, he wanted to go up to them and knock Ruca's lights out, but instead he concealed it inside him and just watched for Mikan's reply.

"Umm... okay Ruca, sure." Mikan replied. Mikan smiled as Ruca gave her a kiss on her cheeks, Tsubasa came rolling in.

"Don't touch my sister!!!!!" He yelled chasing Ruca.

"Onii-chan! Calm down!" Mikan shouted chasing the two boys. Natsume clutched his chest. He didn't know where his heart was.

"After everything, wait, no.. I should be happy for her." Natsume told himself aloud.

**T H E N E X T W E E K : W I N T E R B A L L**

"Natsume? Why are you here? If you're here, im scared." Mikan told Natsume. Natsume had just walked into Mikan shopping for her dress.

"Im looking for my outfit too. What could you possibly be scared about?" Natsume asked her. Natsume was over her. He wanted to move on too. Mikan tried on a short gold dress and came out to show Natsume.

"Boring. Too sparkly." He replied. Mikan sighed. She went back to the changing room and picked out something else that was blue and pink.

"Un-matching." Natsume told her. Mikan got mad, she went back in and picked out something red and long.

"Are you planning to go meet the president? That's too elegant and not you." Natsume told her annoyed. He looked around and saw a nice white dress and he took it.

"Here, baka. Try this." Natsume handed her a white dress that was cute and matched her personality. Mikan grabbed hold of the dress. She walked into the dressing room and put it on. She came out. The dress was ordinary until she tried it on, it was cute yet elegant and great for a winter dress. The color was just like snowflakes, it went above her knee by an inch, and the back went down to her ankles. Natsume stood in shock.

"So, what do you think?" Mikan asked him. Natsume blushed and just looked the other way.

"It's cute." Natsume said, not trying to look at her. Mikan bought the dress and a pair of white shoes, and went out the door with Natsume.

"Natsume? You're going with Sumire, ne?"Mikan questioned. Natsume looked at her awkwardly.

"No.. I'm going alone." Natsume replied. Mikan laughed.

"Good luck, about a million girls are going to ask you to go with them." Mikan replied. They laughed as they went back to the academy to get ready for the ball.

**M I K A N 'S D O R M**

"Okay, I just have to put my dress on, lace the shoes, make my hair correct, put the bow on, and then, go to the ball with Ruca." Mikan said trying to get ready. She started with her dress. She put her feet in, and zipped it up.

"Dress; Check." Mikan told herself. She then laced her shoes, and slipped them on gently as she stood up trying to break it in.

"Shoes; check." Mikan told herself once more. She aggressively pulled out all materials to use for her hair. From hair ties, to curling irons. She tied her hair into a bun and let go some of her hair to curl.

"Okay, I tied my hair into the bun, I let some hair out of the bun and curled it, I look okay, right?" Mikan said aloud.

"Yes you do, Mikan-chan."someone said by the door. Mikan turned her head quickly and smiled.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." Mikan thanked her brother. He just looked at her smiling.

"Who are you going with?" Tsubasa asked, over-protectively. Mikan just smirked.

"Ruca-pyon." Mikan replied. Tsubasa stood in confusion. He did, the fright stand.

"Ruca? I thought you and Natsume were... I mean, I saw what Ruca did, but Natsume and you... " Tsubasa asked his sister confused. Mikan just laughed.

"I told you, me and Natsume are nothing anymore. We're just friends. I like Ruca now. Get it?" Mikan said. When she said this, she felt her heart skip a beat.

_"Huh? Even though I said I like Ruca, when I said Natsume and I are nothing.. my heart feels uneasy." _Mikan thought to herself. Tsubasa just waved goodbye.

"Have fun, i'll see you at the ball!" Tsubasa shouted as he ran off. Mikan waved back and nodded. She went to the mirror and looked to see if she looked okay. She nodded at the mirror and went off to the ball. Then suddenly, two people stopped in front of her.

"Mikan-chan looks kawai (cute)." One of them said. The other just folded his arms and looked a opposite direction.

"Whatever." The other person said. Mikan stopped and looked up. It was Ruca and Natsume.

"Umm, thank you." Mikan said awkwardly. They made their way to the ball.

"Mikan-chan, would you like to dance?" Ruca asked her. Mikan nodded and they went off dancing.

_"Why is it that I feel like dancing with Natsume? I like Ruca, that's why im here, right?"_ Mikan thought to herself. Ruca took Mikan's hand as they danced. Suddenly, Mikan tripped and fell slowly.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted and caught her. Mikan blushed.

_"Why? Why is my heart beating so fast? I think... I... like Natsume-kun." _Mikan thought to herself.

"Are you okay Mikan-chan?" Ruca asked. Mikan nodded. She brushed off her dress.

"ACTION!!" the teachers yell. Mikan stood frozen. She looked at her choices, Ruca and Natsume. Natsume knew she liked Ruca so he spoke up.

"Mm, Mikan should go with Ruca-pyon. Since you like him, ne?" Natsume suggested. Ruca smiled and looked at her. Mikan's heart pumped as she looked at Natsume.

_"It should be fine, right?"_ Mikan thought to herself. _"Even though... why does my heart feel this way..."_ Mikan looked down, having her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes.

"I'll go with fangirl over there." Natsume told them. Sumire heard Natsume and smiled. Sumire rushed to his side.

"Mmkay, we will win this for sure!" Sumire shouted. Natsume looked at her awkwardly and just followed waving goodbye at Mikan and Ruca.

_"I gotta win this, at all costs. Even if it's with stupid fangirl."_ Natsume thought to himself.

"Eh, Mikan-chan. Do you have any ideas what to do?" Ruca asked. Mikan cast a shadow over her face. She looked at Ruca and shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay, first we have Mikan and Ruca!" Narumi announced. Mikan walked to the stage as well as Ruca. They curtains went up and the spotlight hit Ruca and Mikan.

"Kawai!" someone says.

"They look like they're in love!" another person says.

"Damn it.." Tsubasa said to himself. Mikan heard everyone and blushed.

"Neh, Ruca-pyon? We didn't think of anything, what do we do?" Mikan whispered to Ruca. Ruca just looked at her.

"Lift your left hand up." he whispered back. Mikan did what she was asked, and Ruca placed a ring on her finger. Mikan looked at the ring then an Ruca. Ruca smiled at her. The curtains went down leaving the audience in complete shock.

"Ruca, you thought of that? Thank you." Mikan told Ruca. Ruca just smiled at her.

"Now, here is Natsume and Sumire!" Narumi announced. The fans were left in shock The curtains went up, and there they were. Sumire and Natsume in their costumes.

"Wahh! Natsume looks so kawai!" fans shouted. Sumire smirked and made a corner glare at Mikan. Mikan saw and kept her eyes on them. Sumire then, wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and Natsume carried her bridal-style. Mikan's jaws dropped letting a few tears in, she had her hand over her face. Sumire then moved Natsume's face towards her and she moved her flowers over their faces and kissed him as the curtains slowly went down.

"Ruca.. im going to go umm.. get a drink." Mikan told Ruca and ran as far as she could.

"What's this feeling? Why is my heart tied in knots.." Mikan thought to herself. She ran as far as she could and finally dropped. She fell into the shadows and cried.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Neh, Ruca, where's Tangerines(Mikan)?" Natsume asked Ruca. Ruca just shrugged. Sumire smirked.

"I don't know, after she saw you and Sumire kiss, she just ran out." Ruca replied. Natsume stood in shock, his crimson eyes glistened, his raven colored hair stood up, his heart broke, and his knees weakened. As his bangs covered his eyes.

"I'll be back." Natsume told them and ran off to look for Mikan. Sumire just laughed.

"She ran out because of jealousy." Sumire said. Ruca just taped her mouth.

"Shut up." Ruca told her and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natsume ran in search of Mikan until he ran as far as he could. He saw a Sakura tree in the shadows and ran there.

"Neh, isn't this where i'm suppose to be all the time?" Natsume told Mikan. Mikan didn't look up, she just looked to the floor with her fists clutched on her legs.

"Natsume likes Sumire, I should be happy, right? But... I can't say it.." Mikan told him. Natsume sat next to her.

"I don't like her, I didn't kiss her, the prop made it more realistic, but it was just acting." Natsume explained. Mikan's heart pumped, she was relieved.

"Hn, you're so naïve." Natsume told her. Mikan took his hand.

"Natsume... I- I.. I"...


	4. Chapter 4:The Cherry Blossoms Fall

**Disclaimer**;I Don't Own Gakuen Alice; I sure wish I did.

**Note;** I decided to add POVS for my first time. If it isn't good, give me a break because I usually always do third persons. Thank you everyone who continues to read my stories, it's all because of you I have endurance. Arigatou.

_Chapter Four:Cherry Blossoms Begin To Fall._

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume followed after me. I ran when I thought that he kissed Sumire. I was about to tell him something but then he interrupted me.

"C'mon Polka, let's get back to the ball." Natsume told me. He extended his hand to me. I reached for his hand and he grabbed hold of it. He intertwined his fingers with mines. I blushed.

"I bet you guys are going to win." I told Natsume. Natsume just smiled at me.It was the first time in a long time I saw him smile. The last time was when I left.

_Flashback_

_"I guess this is goodbye Natsume-kun." Mikan told Natsume. Natsume hid his face. Instead he smiled._

_"Just for now." Natsume replied to me as we shared our last hug._

_End Of Flashback_

"No, the ring was smart. You and Ruca will win." Natsume countered. I looked at him for the rest of our walk. Everyone looked at our hands. Starting rumors that we're together. I didn't want to hurt Ruca so I let go of his hand. Natsume looked at me and knew what I was thinking. Ruca came to me and Natsume.

"Hey Mikan-chan, glad to see you're okay. I was thinking and, stay with Natsume." Ruca told me. My eyes widened.

"Uhm.. Thank You. " I replied. Then, a short haired girl grabbed hold of Ruca's arm. I knew her when I felt her presence, it was Hotaru Imai. The inventor alice.

"Ruca, did you get rid of stupid nullification girl." Hotaru told me. I stood in shock."How does this girl know my alice" I thought to myself. I never told anyone my alice, especially not her. Only Natsume would know. I turned over to look at him and he just shrugged.

"How'd you know my alice?" I asked Hotaru. Hotaru simply turned around to walk away. I grabbed her my her shoulder and pulled her forcing her to turn around.

"I was talking to you, Imai." I told her dominantly. She smirked at me.

"Because, that's the weakest alice. If you had a attacking alice, you would already use it on me." Hotaru replied, emotionless. I had a whirl of emotions inside me but I don't know what it was. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I raised my hand to slap her but instead a sphere of fire rotated above my palm.

"What's this!!?" I screamed. Natsume looked at me, smiling. Hotaru stood in shock. I quickly blew it out.

"She has two alices. Fire and Nullification" Natsume told them. I turned around to look at him and he just nodded. I smiled. The fire alice.

**End Of Mikan's POV. Regular POV.**

"Okay everyone. It is time to announce the winners of the roleplay!" Narumi shouted over the podium. Mikan took Natsume's hand in fear and Natsume held Mikan's hand tightly. Hotaru copied Mikan and did the same to Ruca. Ruca blushed. Hotaru came over to Mikan and whispered.

"Thank you." Hotaru told Mikan. Mikan stood in shock. Thanks for what? Didn't Hotaru hate Mikan a moment ago?

"And... the winner is..." Narumi said. The drumline did a drum roll. Narumi opened an envelope and took out the paper.

"Natsume and Sumire!" Narumi shouted. Natsume went up letting go of Mikan's hand and went up stage with Sumire.

"Let's have Natsume choose first." Narumi informed them. Mikan smiled. She was relieved that Sumire didn't go up first. Sumire believed that she was going to be called so she took Natsume's arm.

"Mikan Sakura." Natsume said aloud. Sumire stood in shock and left crying. Mikan went up to stage bumping Sumire's arm and accepted.

"I accept." Mikan told everyone. Everyone smiled in how sublime the two looked on the stage. Everyone decided to let Mikan and Natsume share the last dance alone having no one else on the dance floor. Natsume extended his arms.

"Do you trust me with you're heart? You accepted, so you gave your heart to me." Natsume told Mikan. Mikan smiled.

"Yes, I do trust you." Mikan replied. Natsume and Mikan danced the night away.

"Now, we will have Ruca pick." Narumi announced. Natsume and Mikan stopped dancing and watched.

"I choose Hotaru Imai." Ruca announced on the podium. Hotaru went on stage and took out her baka gun and hit Ruca.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR???!!!" Ruca shouted. Hotaru hugged him.

"For taking to long to realize you liked me." Hotaru replied and they shared their last dance. Mikan and Natsume got out of the way.

"Tangerines, let's go to the Sakura tree." Natsume told Mikan.

"I have a name you know, Mikan Sakura." Mikan barked. Natsume smirked and took Mikan's hand. Mikan let go.

"I don't want to walk." Mikan replied rubbing her ankles. Natsume sighed.

"It can't be helped." Natsume said. He knelt over and carried Mikan on his back.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked laughing. Natsume smirked.

"You said that you didn't want to walk." Natsume replied. Mikan smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they arrived to the Sakura tree.

"What are we doing here, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked. Natsume just sat down on the grassy floor and laid his back onto the tree.

"It's too noisy over there. They're worse than you." Natsume teased. Mikan pouted as she folded her arms.

"Well fine, if you're just gonna insult me, i'll leave." Mikan threatened, she turned her foot to walk away but she felt slight pressure around her waist.

"..." Mikan looked at her waist and saw Natsume's arms around it.

"Don't." Natsume whispered. Mikan stood in shock. She put her hands on his and sat back down on his lap.

"Just like old times, right?" Natsume told her. They thought back to the past.

_Flashback_

_"Natsume, you fell asleep. Natsume-kun, wake up." Mikan told her boyfriend who fell asleep next to a tree._

_"No... Im tired." Natsume replied. Mikan stomped in frustration and was about to stand up to walk away but someone grabbed her waist._

_"Natsume-kun." Mikan gasped._

_"Shut up.. you talk to much" he replied as he pulled her down next to her and fell back asleep as Mikan smirked and stood back up just looking at him._

_End Of Flashback. _

"Wasn't that the day before I left?" Mikan asked. Natsume covered his bangs over his face.

"That day you left was one of the worst days of my life." Natsume told her. Mikan looked at him with her eyes filling up with tears. She didn't know someone could care and love for her so much.

"Natsume-kun... I-I.. I love you." Mikan told him. Mikan began to cry.

"Shut up, just relax. You're crying face is ugly." Natsume whispered. Mikan continued to cry but Natsume brushed her tears away and kissed him.

"Together, and this time... forever." they said at the same time. The cherry blossoms began to fall on their heads as they hugged and held each other. Natsume cast a fire ball and so did Mikan, they combined the fire together and formed a heart.

"Perfect." Mikan said smiling. Natsume smiled back.

"Keep smiling, just keep smiling." Natsume replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Note; Last Chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I am currently working on a new story, please read the next story and review also. Thank you everyone who reviewed this story.


End file.
